parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny (Cats Don't Dance)
Danny is a character from Cats Don't Dance. As Reggie in Free Cats (Free Birds) He is a turkey As Haru in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an Earthbender As Aladdin in Dannyladdin He is a street rat As Peter Pan in Danny Pan He lives in Never Land As Shang in Sawyerlan He is a captain As Woody in Mammal Story 1, Mammal Story 2, Bagheera of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Mammal Story 3 He is a cowboy doll As Dean McCoppin in The Iron Berk As Lumiere in Beauty and the Panda and Beauty and the Panda 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Panda 3: Aurora's Magical World He is a candlestick As Adult Simba in The Cat King He is a lion As Jason Jeremiah in Danny and Bagheera He is a 18-year-old boy As Elliot Shandling in Simba in New York As Sparky Michaels in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (Disney and Sega Version) As Robin Hood in Danny Hood He is a fox As Marty in Madagascar (Princess Rapunzel Style) Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (Princess Rapunzel Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a zebra As BJ in Artemis & Friends He is a dinosaur As Monterey Jack in Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers He is a mouse As Stretch in Simba (AKA Casper (CoolZDane Style) He is a ghost As Hammy in Over the Mammals' Hedge and Danny's Big Years He is an American red squirrel As Bob in Danny's Burgers As Rafael in Rio (MkShinx animal) He is a toucan As Tramp in Sawyer and the Danny He is a Dog As Phoebus in The Panda of Notre Dame He is the captain of the guards As Dodger in Simba & Company He is a dog As Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove He is Yzma's henchmen As Wayne Gibson in Oliver and Berlioz He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather As Hercules in Dannycules He is a wonder boy As Sexton Mouse in Kermit Hood He is a mouse As Mushu in Ritalan He is a dragon As Ling in Duchlan He is a soldier As Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Danny He is a sailor scout As Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse (DinosaurKingRockz Style), and more He is a rabbit As Sultan in Syladdin and Copperladdin He lives in the Palace of Agrabah As Prince in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals He is a prince As Hercules' Earthly Parents in Romeocules He is a Hercules' earthly father As Two Men watching Prince Achmed in Olladdin He is a cameo As Tarzan's Parents in Streakyzan He is a father As Jim Evers in The Haunted Simba He is an Evers & Evers real estate agent As Flik in An Animated Animal's Life He is an ant As Eric in The Little Mer-Cat He is a prince As Dimitri in Sawyerstasia As Hugo in The Superdog of Notre Dame He is a gargoyle As Timon in The Dinosaur King and The Yellow King He is a meerkat As SpongeBob SquarePants in Danny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a sponge As Han Solo in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) As Philoctetes in Kimikules He is a satyr As Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a snowman As Sneezy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a dwarf As Sebastian in The Little Russian Princess He is a crab As Jiminy Cricket in Bart Simpsonocchio He is a cricket As Wander in Danny Over Yonder He is an alien As Captain Louis Renault in Casablanca (brucesmovies1 style) He is an officer As George Bailey in It's A Wonderful Life (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Ashley Wilkes in Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Austin Powers in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a human As Dweeb in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a dinosaur As Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a rabbit As Adult Aang in The Legend of Princess He is the Avatar As Roddy In Flushed Away (Toonmbia Style) He is a Rat As in Darogn Ball Z (CoolZDane Style) He is The Prince all Saiyans As In Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is Master As Blu in Rio (SuperJNG18 Version) and Rio (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Macaw As Emmet in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) As Mr. Banks in Marge Poppins and Rita Poppins He is a father As Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) As Dumbo in Danny (Dumbo) He is a elephant As Rango in Danny (Rango) He is a Chameleon As Tennessee O'Neal in The Country Critters He is a Bear As Bernard in The Rescuers (Uranimated Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Mouse As Barney in Danny's Great Adventure He is a Purple Dinosaur As Crash Bandicoot in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a Bandicoot As Mickey Mouse in Danny, Timon and Baloo: The Three Musketeers and Danny's House of Villains He is a mouse As Fugax in The Witch Bully As Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Rat As Rhett Butler in Gone With the Wind (??? Style) As Tack the Cobbler in The Dog and the Cat As Blue Brothers Cat 1 in Front Row Orinoco As Stanley in A Cat in Central Park (SPYFoxXBelle Productions Style) Gallery Danny-0.jpg Danny Cat.jpg They-say-curiousity-killed-the-cat-cats-dont-dance-6285211-720-540.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4056.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3818.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-704.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-668.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-663.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg Danny-1.jpg Danny Ketchum Poke (399Movie Style).png|Danny as Ash Ketchum Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:She Category:Crazy Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Look For Category:Funny Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Turner Pictures Characters Category:Turner Feature Animation Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Danny and Sawyer Category:Cowards Category:Nervous Character Category:Nervous characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Grumpy Characters